


A Happy New Years

by LialaneGraest



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, New Years, Orgy, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LialaneGraest/pseuds/LialaneGraest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating the new years at the Patchwork Laboratory in a not so conventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte is owned by a fellow author over on fanfiction; TheAUWalker. This is written for her for Christmas. I don't own Soul Eater either.

Charlotte stepped into the dark lab and was suddenly assaulted by the sound of laughter and the smell of alcohol. She knew it was the New Year, but she hadn't expected Stein to be celebrating. Yet there he sat with Marie and Spirit and, of all people, Giriko. All of them were drinking and obviously deep in their cups, the lights turned down low.

It felt intimate.

Charlotte felt her blood boil a bit when she realized exactly how they were sitting. Marie was propped up against Stein, his arm draped carelessly across her chest and his hand resting on her side as her head lay against his chest. Her ass fit down on the couch in between him and Spirit, her legs draped across the other man.

Giriko was grinning at her as she walked in from where he stood behind them, a beer on the back of the couch, his left hand dangling close to Marie's chest and Stein's arm as she laughed, a blush on her cheeks.

"Now who's that piece of tail? Someone else that just wandered in and got lost, doc?" Giriko said, his face stretching into a bigger grin as he stared at her.

'No, he's leering at me.' Charlotte realized with a start.

"It's… Charlotte." Stein's voice was slightly slurred and Marie just tittered from his side.

Spirit leaned his head back to look up at Giriko and he whispered quite loudly, "She's the other woman in Stein's life."

"Aw, c'mon doc. I thought I was ya main squeeze." Giriko was… pouting?

Charlotte's eyes widened as Stein chuckled. "You know Marie doesn't… doesn't approve of that, Giriko."

Marie giggled and reached an arm up to flick Giriko's nose. "He's mine, Giri-chan."

"Giri-chan?!" the chainsaw exclaimed.

Marie and Spirit both burst into laughter, the red head bending over Marie's legs as he laughed. Once the laughter had died down Giriko disappeared for a moment and came back out with a beer.

"Here, hot cheeks. On the house. It's a party after all, ain't it, doc?" Giriko grinned wickedly as he tossed it to the shocked looking Charlotte. She caught it easily, but stared at it.

"So you and Spirit have been adamant about it being… might as well… participate some more…" Stein said quietly, reaching his hand up and grabbing Giriko's beer from the back of the couch. He drained it in one shot, the chainsaw's eyes widening.

"Hey, that was mine you damn screw head!" Giriko shouted and leaned over the couch, glaring at the scientist.

"Come… get it, then." Stein slurred out, a smirk on his face.

Charlotte hit the ground as Giriko leaned over further and his lips found Stein's. Marie and Spirit both burst out laughing as they did, the latter burying his face in his hands to try to stifle it. The laughter only intensified as Giriko pulled away a long moment later.

"Damnit you hog, I couldn't get more than a taste that way." Giriko huffed as he walked off into the kitchen to retrieve another beer.

"Drink up, Charlotte!" Spirit crowed out as he staggered to his feet. Marie's legs slid off of his as he did so and she found herself giggling and clinging to Stein's arm to keep from slipping to the floor. Stein's hand had to grab something very sensitive on the death scythe and Marie just tittered as he did so, sliding all the way off with Stein leaning over her.

A quick twist brought him out of the couch and on top of her. Marie's cheeks were flushed pink as she looked up at him. Charlotte decided then that Spirit's advice was pretty sound, and tilted the bottle up and to her lips, taking a deep swig of the bitter tasting beer to avoid seeing whatever was going to be Stein's response.

'I should just leave… let them get back to whatever it is they're doing…' Charlotte thought to herself, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to. She had never seen Stein laugh so much, or seen him so tactile with anyone but her. Even with her. She swirled the liquid in the glass bottle idly as she watched.

So she sat there, draining her beer as the other four laughed and joked. She wondered idly at what Giriko of all people was doing in the lab, and why Marie was back from Oceania, and why Spirit was here. Maybe it was just to keep Stein company? They had been partners way back when. Lost in her thoughts the woman didn't see realize that Giriko was approaching her.

"Looks like ya bottle's empty, sweet cheeks," he held out another one, swinging it from side to side as he crouched in front of her, one hand dangling off his leg. "It's a party, drink up or the doc'll make sure ya lubed up another way, and beer's much more fun!" Giriko brayed out laughter.

Charlotte meekly took the bottle. "You know from experience?"

More braying laughter erupted from the weapon. A moment later Spirit had his arm draped over Giriko's shoulder and the two were leaning in to talk to her in what they perceived to be hushed tones.

"You know Stein used to experiment on old red head here, right? Well, if ya not careful, the old quack'll tie ya up if ya so much a dumbass to let him catch ya alone, hot stuff." Giriko leered and leaned in closer and Charlotte could smell the booze on him.

"We found Giriko already trussed up like a ham when Marie and I showed up," Spirit said conspiratorially, "so we thought that we'd invite him along to the party. Figured it would be better than whatever Stein had planned for him. Only took a couple bottles to get Stein to agree."

Charlotte just took a huge swig of her beer before replying, wincing slightly at the acrid taste, "Shouldn't you be concerned with what they're doing?"

In reality she could barely make out whatever was going on between Marie and Stein, her vision blocked by the two weapons in front of her. They both turned to look over their shoulders and Charlotte took the opportunity to squirm backwards a bit.

Spirit was on his feet a second later, staggering a bit, and heading over to them. "Now hold on, Stein," Spirit slurred out, "you know that you gotta share."

Charlotte's jaw hit the floor. Stein's lips were on Marie's neck and the woman's head was tilted to the side to allow him access. Giriko was just smirking from where he was twisted around looking at them as Spirit plopped down on the couch.

"That's the rules." Spirit said confidently. Stein just smirked as Marie giggled, Spirit's hand slipping onto her thigh.

"I think this ain't the first fuckin' time they've played that game, eh hot cheeks?" Giriko teased as Spirit caught Marie's lips while Stein went back to working on the hicky on the woman's neck. "Should join 'em. Ain't no way the tight asses gonna do something like this when they're all sober." Giriko turned to look back at Charlotte. "That is, 'les ya scared hot cheeks. If that's it, let Papa Giriko check for monsters first then ya can come on to bed," he finished with a wink.

Charlotte watched as Giriko moved to the couch, his hands resting on either side of Marie's head as he smirked down at the giggling death scythe. "Gotta share, ain't that right, you limp dicks?"

Spirit burst out laughing, pulling away from Marie. Stein just glanced over at Marie his movements obviously slow. She shrugged, "Rules are rules, right?"

Charlotte downed the rest of her beer, thinking that suddenly following the rules wouldn't be a bad thing, but there was still that nagging part of her brain that fully understood the implications of this. She stood though and walked past them and into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from what she could now see was a fully stocked fridge of them.

She popped the cap off and walked back in, sitting down on the loveseat that was being neglected and closed her eyes as she took a drink, sinking back into the couch and watching as the three men showered affections on Marie with the occasional interest in each other. She had just finished the beer and her head was swimming when an arm snaked out and caught her wrist, giving her a tug towards them.

"Come on, sweet cheeks. Share and share-a-like and Papa Giriko already checked for monsters." Charlotte just laughed as he tugged her into the mass of bodies and she landed sprawled out against Marie, Spirit and Stein on either side of the two women.

Marie giggled down at her, the other woman's hand grabbing the bottle that Charlotte hadn't quite let go of and she tilted it up to her lips, pouting when she realized that it was empty except for a few drops. Her pouting gaze landed on the scientist beside her and then on Spirit. Both men stood at the same time, stumbling towards the kitchen and having to lean on each other.

That left Giriko alone with Marie and Charlotte, the younger woman sitting on the older woman's lap, and a devious grin stretched the chainsaw's face. "Let's have some fun, sound good?" Marie just giggled from below Charlotte and Charlotte felt the grin spread across her face.

It was followed quickly by the feeling of Marie's lips pressing against the back of Charlotte's neck, and the feel of Giriko's pressing against her throat as Marie's hands wrapped around her breasts. A gasp escaped her just as Spirit and Stein came back into the room, and their laughter interrupted it, causing Giriko to pull away with a smirk on his face.

"Share and share-a-like, right?" Giriko stretched up and against Charlotte to grab the bottle of beer from Stein's hand, and Charlotte lost a little bit of the buzz as she felt something poke into her stomach. Something hard and standing at attention.

Stein just laughed and withdrew another beer from his lab coat's pocket, flipping the top off with a bottle opener he retrieved from another pocket. He leaned over the couch, carefully tilting the bottle so Marie could take a long drink and then angled it questioningly at Charlotte. She hesitated, but her mind was still cloudy from the rest of the alcohol and she took a swig as he held it for her.

He went to pull back, and Spirit stumbled as he went to move around the other side of the couch, bumping into the man and causing the beer to pour over them. Charlotte was immediately on her feet, Giriko landing roughly on the coffee table and causing it to break. Marie was on her feet a second behind her and rapidly tugging her beer soaked shirt off. Spirit let out a low whistle as Giriko laughed from the ruins of the coffee table.

"Really is a party, ain't it?"

"Not… not yet." Stein's hand wrapped around Marie's wrist and the woman giggled as he pulled her after him. "The ladies are," he hiccupped here, "in need of a shower." Marie giggled at his side and leaned against him.

Spirit darted after them, and Giriko grinned down at Charlotte after he stood. "You heard the doc, sweet cheeks. Shower time." One smooth motion brought the woman over his shoulder and a laugh escaped her as he toted her off and after them.

The water was hot and it was crowded in the shower. While it was large by most standards, designed to permit a hospital bed to roll into it, and it had multiple showerheads on the ceiling and walls, it was still crowed with five people in it.

Not that any of those five were actually bothered by the close, hot and steamy quarters.

Marie was against the wall, water rushing down her hair, dripping off her breasts as Spirit pressed against her, his hands drifting down in between her legs, his practiced fingers teasing at her entrance and his lips on her neck. Charlotte was against the opposite wall, Stein and Giriko each on a side of her. Giriko had her right breast in his mouth, the hand wrapped around her side causing her to arch towards the two of them. Stein was smirking against her neck, his erection pressed against her leg opposite Giriko's, and his right arm wrapped around her left side as his other hand guided her hand to his member.

Giriko smirked as he looked down, a muffled, "Good idea, doc," coming from around her nipple as he caught her other hand. Her hands wrapped around both of their erections and she shivered suddenly, both men pressing against her harder, their fingers meeting outside her entrance and they broke off their ministrations to glance at each other; she was left panting with her eyes closed even as Marie's voice rose in a broken cry.

"You take the bottom entrance, Giriko. I believe you're probably more experienced with it than I am." Charlotte's eyes opened as Stein returned to her neck and she felt a finger slip into her soaked opening before withdrawing, being replaced by two, then three. She cried out, her body trembling as they slipped out again and re-entered in a lower area. A moment later she felt a different, less calloused, palm push against her clit a second before a finger slipped into her.

It took her breath away, and her eyes slid closed. Their hands were gentle even though what they were doing to her was borderline painful. Her labored breaths came easier and easier though, the sensations of their hands moving in and out of her rising until she could no longer tolerate them and her voice rose in a broken crescendo. There was a sudden loss of sensation and her eyes flew open as she felt hands wrap around her waist and lift her up. Stein stood in front of her, his eyes consumed with lust and he had her against the wall, lowering her slowly onto him.

She cried out, her back arching as he plunged deeply into her. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and he stepped away from the wall, bouncing her as he did. She felt another pair of hands grab her hips and who she assumed was Giriko step behind her until she felt hair on her shoulder and saw the shock of red draping over it an instant before she felt him slip into the hole that Giriko had thoughtfully prepared.

The woman cried out, unsure of what to do, her body overcome with the need and the desires of the two men that stood holding her weight. It hurt, but oh Death, the pleasure that it drove through her with each small movement was worth any amount of pain.

Giriko was over with Marie now, the woman on her back with her legs arched up, the chainsaw laying against her, his face buried against her clit, his tongue playing along it even as his fingers flew in and out of her. The woman's arms were above her head and his other hand was grasping a breast. She was moaning loudly, and it eventually attracted the attention of the laboring scientist in front of Charlotte.

"Share and share-a-like." Giriko said with a smirk as he renewed his efforts on Marie, the woman moaning and squirming underneath him, her hands tangling in his hair.

Stein pulled almost all the way out of Charlotte and slammed into her, his body pressing flush against her as the men took a step back, pressing Spirit's back against the wall. Charlotte's voice broke at the change, both men burying themselves in her as deeply as they could. Then she felt the first twitch, Stein causing his cock to jump while buried deep inside her. It was echoed a moment later by Spirit's and both men were panting when she felt Spirit's head bend over her shoulder.

She turned her head and felt the screw that was sticking out of Stein's head brush against her face as the two men kissed, the woman sandwiched in the middle of them. They pulled out at the same time, and then thrust back in, setting up a tempo as they broke the kiss. Spirit's lips found the back of her neck and Stein's latched onto her pulse.

Marie cried out and Charlotte felt Stein stiffen, his body going rigid as he came, buried deep inside her. Spirit gave a hoarse cry as he followed suit and it was too much for Charlotte's overly sensitized body to handle. She screamed out her orgasm, her body going slack and the only thing keeping her upright were the two men still entangled around her before they gently lowered her and she leaned unsteadily against Spirit. The death scythe just nodded over at the others.

Giriko was smirking down at Marie as he moved to line himself up with her core, the woman panting and trembling below him, her eye closed. Stein's hand landed on Giriko's shoulder before he could enter the woman, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Marie… has an agreement with Spirit and me." Stein's voice was more sober than Charlotte felt by a lot. "Neither of us do to her what you're getting ready to."

"You mean you go through all of this without fuckin' her?" Giriko looked at him incredulously.

"I didn't say that did I?" Stein smirked down at the giggling woman on the floor.

Realization dawned on the chainsaw after a moment and he rubbed himself against Marie's slickness before slowly pushing into her ass. The weapon below him moaned as Stein stretched out beside her, his mouth finding her nipple easily. Spirit gave Charlotte a small push.

"I'll… sit this time out." A sly grin crossed his face. "Go play with Marie. She'll enjoy it, and you want Marie happy with you for later."

"L-later?" Charlotte slurred out.

"Yeah, later."

Charlotte went to do as she was told; stepping around to gently massage Marie's other breast, her lips pressing against the moaning woman's. She could feel herself growing wet as she felt Marie's moans and gasps against her lips. She couldn't keep her own moans from happening and a moment later she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Don't stop." Spirit's voice was low and very near her ear as he slid into her soaked slit, and she cried out into Marie's mouth, surprise and intense pleasure being awakened in her. Spirit's hands cupped her breasts a moment later and he began pounding away into her.

Through lidded eyes she took in what was going on around her. Giriko was pumping in and out of Marie's ass, his hand wrapped around Stein's erection as the scientist sucked on the woman's breast, panting. Spirit was fucking her from behind, his hands on her breasts as she caressed Marie's other breast, her lips leaving little gasps against the woman's, being met on all sides by the moans and sounds of the others.

She gave up trying to make any sense of any of it all, and let herself enjoy it, her body rocking with the pleasure that Spirit was thrusting into her with each moment. Marie was panting as Giriko's free hand slipped into her pussy, his fingers crooking with experience and hitting the woman's g-spot. Marie's orgasm ripped through her, causing her to arch backwards and force Giriko even deeper. The chainsaw growled as he came, buried to the hilt in her.

Marie relaxed beneath her, and Spirit pushed Charlotte down over Marie's stomach, grabbing her hips and fucking her while causing her breasts to bounce against Marie's. It took Charlotte a second to realize that Stein had moved, and she gasped when she saw the reason behind it.

Or rather, who Stein was behind.

Giriko's erection was softening, but the chainsaw was already panting again, his hands against the wall as Stein mercilessly fucked the man's ass, one hand wrapped around the weapon to play with the softening cock that was there.

Charlotte almost screamed out as she felt Spirit bury himself in her, his cock throbbing and twitching as his hot breath cascaded across her naked back, mixing with the cooling water. She trembled, Marie's hand on her clit, the other woman sucking on her neck. A moment later she did scream, her orgasm crashing over her again.

As if her screams were the trigger Stein went rigid again, thrusting hard into Giriko, the other man whimpering as his prostrate was pounded, and his body contorting to press back against Stein's trembling frame. A moment later Stein slid out of the man, taking a staggering step backwards. The water trailed down them all, rinsing their mixed pleasure down the drain.

The sun was filtering through the lab when Charlotte cracked her eyes open, immediately aware of the bodies that were piled on and near her and the fact that she was in a room of the lab she had never been in before. She was tucked between Stein and Giriko; Marie lay between Stein and Spirit, her head cradled on Stein's chest, Spirit's arms wrapped around her and his head resting against her back. Giriko's hand was wrapped around Charlotte's thigh, and she realized that she could barely remember the night before.

Except for snippets of intense, mind shattering pleasure.

She sighed, wondering what the consequences of the night were and laid her head on Stein's chest. She started back a bit when she found Marie's eye open and looking at her.

"So you really were there," Marie said quietly, yawning as Spirit sat up behind her, absentmindedly kissing the woman's shoulder before resting his shoulder on it. They were obviously used to waking up to this, and that realization shocked Charlotte. "Wasn't sure if we had really had company or not."

She squirmed out of Spirit's embrace and slipped off the bed as Stein was waking up, the scientist stretching. She rooted through the dresser beside the bed before withdrawing a bottle from it. She popped it open and placed one under her tongue, and handed one to Charlotte.

Stein spoke, "Under your tongue." There was no hint of drunkenness in his voice, just a residual flush to his cheeks as he cranked the screw in his head.

Charlotte took the pill and slipped it under her tongue, feeling it dissolve quickly. "What was it?"

"A little something that Stein cooked up for me." Marie explained. "Anti-nausea, etc. And a morning-after pill."

Charlotte's eyes went wide as she popped the pill into her mouth and felt some of the symptoms of a hangover disappear almost immediately.

"So we…" Charlotte's voice was slightly shaky.

Giriko's voice answered her as rough hands wrapped around her waist. "Hell yeah we did, hot cheeks. I'll tap that ass anytime you'll let me!"

They all burst into laughter, and Charlotte suddenly realized that she didn't know much about their personal lives at all. But she was happy that now she had a chance to share the game they played on occasion. She wondered briefly how much of the "later" that Spirit had promised had already happened.

Or if it was still to come.


End file.
